The Creation
by Scarf Warriors
Summary: The Fourth Doctor and Romana II have a moment of madness and end up with a baby! How will they cope?
1. The Root Of The Problem

Writers: Mork, Calla

Disclaimer: Nowt so far belongs to us

Rating: T for you know what being hinted at

* * *

**The Creation**

The Fourth Doctor was poking about inside K9, trying to fix the exceptionally annoying problem where he kept shooting people's feet. It was very frustrating, as he could not find his sonic screwdriver. Romana had gone off to look for it. 'That was very unlike Romana' the Fourth thought to himself as he shuffled the wires about, poking here and there with an ordinary screwdriver. But there again, she had changed in her regeneration. She was much more agreeable now, and a lot more attractive too! He was picturing some rather indecent thoughts when he heard Romana calling him from somewhere.

"Doctor! Doctor, I've found it!"

"Aha!" The Doctor dashed out of the console room, his long scarf flapping around him. "Where are you?"

"I'm in my bedroom!"

"What on Gallifrey was it in there for?" the Doctor asked himself as he began to walk towards her room, humming to himself, while rooting around one pocket, trying to find a packet of Jelly Babies. Romana's door was half open, so he pushed it fully open, and looked around for Romana, but more importantly his Sonic Screwdriver. He came inside and looked about but she was nowhere to be seen.

He was beginning to get a bit worried, and then suddenly the door swung shut. The Doctor stated and swung round. He gave a kind of strangled yelp. Romana was standing in the front of the now closed door, wearing nothing but her hat and knickers.

"I found your sonic screwdriver. It's in here," she smilied invitingly and showed him where she had tucked it away. "Why don't you come and get it?"

The Doctor came.

The Doctor woke up in pitch blackness. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to recall the events of the previous night. What had he been doing? Ah yes, fixing K9. But there was something missing. But what? Oh of course, the sonic screwdriver. He had needed that quite desperately. But what for? Hmm, K9 probably. So where was it? Romana went to look for it but...

Reality struck the Doctor like the thunderbolt. In fact it was just K9 shooting at his foot, but it was enough to make him come to his senses. He sat bolt upright. He began to feel slightly sick. He looked round to his side. Romana was there, lying on her front, still totally asleep. As silently as he could he stole out of the room, taking K9 with him. He dashed into his own room, put K9 down, and promptly fainted.

Romana was also beginning to stir. She rolled over and yawned. She felt cold, and looked down. Why was she naked? Most unlike her. She must have forgotten to put her nightgown on. But why would that have happened? She tried to recall. K9 had needed repairing, but the Doctor had lost the sonic screwdriver. She remembered she had left it her room having repaired her watch, and returned to get it. She remembered picking up the Sonic Screwdriver, and walking towards the door. But then what? Oh yes, she had stuck it down her underwear. WHAT?

Reality flooded back to her. In fact it was just a leaking pipe, but it was enough to make her come to her senses.

"Oh no," she groaned, turned over, and buried her face in her pillow, waiting for a suitable time to wake.

In the TARDIS kitchen the Doctor was making a huge cup of tea to calm his nerves, but more importantly to drink, when Romana wandered in, looking dazed and confused. She ambled over and stood behind the Doctor so as not to have to look at him.

"Why did we do that yesterday, Doctor?" she enquired, looking slightly unsure of herself.

"Because you wanted it, I suppose," the Doctor mumbled into his tea.

"It was me? But why? I'm not usually like that!"

"You called me in to say you had found my screwdriver, and then when i turned you were naked!"

"I don't remember much, and I have a frightful headache," she complained. She rooted around for some medicine, before sitting at the table opposite the allready scarf wearing and hatted Doctor.

"What will we do if I'm, you know..."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes," she said, looking slightly ashamed of herself. There was a long pause, while the Doctor stared into his empty tea cup. Finally he spoke.

"I don't know Romana, but the final decision will of course be up to you. If you chose to have a baby and leave the TARDIS and go back to Gallifrey, then so be it. It may be difficult for me to accept, but it would be what you want."

"No Doctor! I would never leave the TARDIS! But surely we should check before we talk like this."

"Yes, I agree. Hmm, might be interesting having a tiny time lord tottering thither and there."

"It would mean no more dangerous adventures though! How could you live with that?"

"Oh dear, I hadn't thought of that. Perhaps we could...? No, not that. Or maybe...? Nor that. Ah well, this time I have to admit defeat."

"Lets hope I'm not, errm, well, so that we can continue like we always did." They finished the walk to the medical facilities to find a pregnancy test fit for a time lady.

As Romana disappeared briefly to do the test, the Doctor sat on a chair and twiddled his thumbs. Romana emerged, carrying the test with her.

"Romana, this may be a bit hard for me to say, but the only reason I allowed this to happen was... I knew you weren't quite right. but I still took advantage of you. You see, what I'm trying to say is that Romana..."

"Spit it out Doctor!"

"I love you Romana!" Romana just gaped, and was in danger of dropping the delicate test, so the Doctor quickly removed it from her hand. The Doctor looked down. He stared at Romana in either horror, shock, or both. Or perhaps he wanted a repeat of yesterday's performance.

"It's positive!"


	2. The Problem Develops

A/N: In the reviews for this story it has been said that Time Lords are sterile, but there is no evidence in the TV series to support this claim, and the novels there is in fact evidence _against_ that claim. So therefore, we can continue our plan to make this story NON AU, you will have to read to find out.

* * *

Romana went very pale and quickly snatched the test back from the Doctor's shaking hand.

"Oh, goodness."

Silence.

"What do we do now?" said the Doctor, trying to hide his panic beneath a wide-eyed stare. "Why in the name of Rassilon did I ever... oh, Romana, I'm so sorry!"

"You'd better be sorry," hissed Romana. A tear welled up in her left eye and trickled slowly down her cheek. She wiped it away angrily. "Now look what you've gone and done!"

"Look, I said I was sorry!" the Doctor muttered into his scarf. "I honestly thought that you wanted that!" He had gone bright pink by this time.

Romana suddenly sat down on the tiled floor and began to cry. The Doctor sat down beside her and tried to put a comforting arm round her shoulders, but Romana slapped it away.

"Get your hands off me!"

"For goodness' sake, Romana!" the Doctor shouted, standing up again. "I swear I didn't know that was going to happen! Why were you acting so strangely last night anyway?"

"I... I don't remember," said Romana. She looked down at the floor and refused to meet the Doctor's eyes. "I wish this were just a bad dream. I wish I knew what to do, but I don't."

The Doctor looked pained and slightly embarrassed.

"Romana, I..."

"Doctor, _I don't know what to do_." She stood up, staring at her still-flat stomach as if it might have ballooned in size during the past few minutes. She didn't know how long Time Lady pregnancies lasted, after all.

"Help me."

The Doctor coughed quietly.

"I don't know what to--"

"At least it's your child," said Romana quietly, a slight smile crossing her face as she did so. Puzzled, the Doctor looked down.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm glad you're the father," said Romana.

Realisation dawned in the Doctor's blue eyes.

"You mean..."

"Yes, Doctor. I-- I love you. I..."

She searched for words and failed.

"Doctor!"

They kissed.

A newly-fixed K9 trundled in and announced that his sensors detected a vat. Then he shot the Doctor in the foot, which caused him to yell in pain.

"OUCH!" He jumped up, his scarf tangled round some high tech medical equipment, causing him to topple to the floor, bringing down a shelf of green blankets which landed on him. He fought his way out into the open to suck in much need air, having nearly been smothered. He lay there and uncrossed his eyes, still looking bright pink. Romana began to laugh through her tears.

"Oh Doctor! You look like a salad!" The Doctor just grinned, before passing out.

* * *

In some far off place, a figure watched a screen he had carefully placed nearby.

"Laugh all you want, I have won! Once this filthy child is born you will not be able to defeat me Doctor! Oh no, you'll be too busy looking after that brat to worry about me! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! MUAHAHAH!! Oh, a bit dramatic I think, perhaps I could try an evil titter... TEEHHEEHEEHEE!! Oh dear lord no..."

* * *

Some time later, or earlier perhaps. Damn time-travel. For the instances of the story, this is later. Yes, later.

"SIDUS!! STOP THAT!" Romana dashed into the console room room and picked up her first, and at this rate only, child, a son, Sidereusanovus, or Sidus for short, much like Romana's own name. "You are NOT to ride K9! He's a very delicate piece of equipment!"

"Affirmative, Mistress." Romana sighed. How could she have wanted this? It had been alright at first, Gallifreyen young don't need as much nurturing as those from Earth, but now he was growing up to be a right handful. Like Father, Like Son, she thought to herself with a smile.

"Would you like a Jelly Baby?" the Fourth Doctor predictably asked as he sauntered in. Romana had faint hopes fatherhood would calm him down a bit, but no, no-one could change the Doctor, except Cybermen, the Time Lords, Spiders, the Master, Poison, The Rani, Gunshots and absorbing the Space-Time Vortex energies. And a brick.

"Affirmative, Father," Sidus yelled into his father's ear. The Doctor winced, and rammed a red jelly baby into his son's mouth, if nothing but to shut him up. Already he had accidently changed their space-time coordinates and nearly piloted them into Sol, managed to duplicate himself, sliced Romana's hair off on one side with the Sonic Screwdriver (which had now grown back) and more mischief, which had been running the Doctor and Romana ragged.

"Anyway, I originally came to say that I received a message from the Time Lords, the Master's on the rampage and they want our help."

"Right, where and when?" Then looked down to see Sidus tugging at their scarves.

"Oh time lord..."

"Hello, time lady..." said the Doctor, grinning.

"That isn't funny," snapped Romana. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I think we COULD help the Time Lords...?"

"And what are we going to do about Sidus, Doctor?"

"Oh. Oh yes."

The Doctor twisted a brown curl around his forefinger and crossed his eyes, obviously thinking hard. After a long while he said, "We could get a babysitter, you know."

"If any babysitter could handle him, you mean," laughed Romana, ruffling her son's hair affectionately.

"We could drop him off some place, then peform our business, then travel back to a second after we left him, and collect him then."

"It could work, I suppose, but where would we drop him where it's totally safe?"

"Skaro?"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Telos?"

"Where's that?"

"Earth?"

"Too primitive."

"Gallifrey?"

"Would you?"

"Venus?"

"With that atmosphere?"

"Raxacoricofallawhateveritis?"

"Never heard of it."

"Varos?"

"No I don't think so."

"Sontar?"

"Yes, lets chuck my only son on a planet full of Sontarans!"

"Ruta 3?"

"Yes, I'm sure he's dying to be eletrocuted!"

"Raaga?"

"Maybe..."

"Zeta minor?"

"He'd probably stick a load of anti-matter in his pocket!"

"Good lord, how about Peladon then?"

"Not too bad an idea..."

"So that's a no, how about Uxaerius?"

"Fair enough."

"Right, that's settled." The Doctor ambled over to the controls, tapped buttons here, pulled levers there, thumped various instruments, before the familiar wheezing sound signalled the TARDIS landing.

"The Planet Uxaerius, the year 2563," the Doctor announced.

"Okay Sidus, darling, pop outside, and stand there. We'll be a second, literally," Romana said to her young son soothingly, before shoving him out of the door. Thje TARDIS groaned again, then it was gone. Sidus sat on the ground, and waited his second. Then another. Then another. Then there was nothing.

* * *

"So then Doctor, you are prepared for your mission to stop the Master?"

"Yes, and Romana too!"

"And your child will not cause a problem in this?"

"No, we left his somewhere, and will pick him up a second after we left him."

"Good. The details of the Master's plans are not known in entirety. All we know is that he is again planning to steal the Doomsday Weapon."

"Doomsday device, Doomsday device, where did I hear that before...?"

"We do not know. We have automatically set the coordinates for your journey to stop the Master."

"And where might that be?"

"The Planet Uxaerius."

* * *

Ooooh, a cliffhanger! Fun. Review if you think it's good. Review if you think its bad. Or don't review. But it's nice to. 


End file.
